disneyslemonademouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Miss Reznik
About Miss Reznik 'Miss Jenny Renzik '''is the single, ditzy, crazy music teacher of Mesa High. She squeals a lot and dances while no one's looking, but despite her first appearance, she is a very intelligent, talented teacher. Her music room is in the basement of the school, which she hates. She falls in love with Lemonade Mouth but doesn't get along with Principal Brenigan. Quotes *"Oh! Go to class!" *"Because you said it yourself. ''You deserve to be heard." *"Oh...Stanley..." (giggles) *"The rules in here are simple. No eating. No drinking. No sleeping. No talking. No tapping. No texting. You break a rule, I have another day in detention. Are we clear?" *"Alright, I have decided rather than let you twiddle your little thumbs for the next hour, we are going to put those thumbs to use! We're gonna clean up around here, we're gonna unpack, and we're gonna turn this storage room into a music room! I mean, well, we might as well make the best of it, right? We've been banished to the basement." *"Did you hear that? (toilet flushes) Oooh. You know what, if they spent a'' fraction'' on what that gymnasium costs to keep this music program alive, I'd just- (toilet flushes) Oh. That is it, that is it! I'm gonna go tell Brenigan a piece of my mind! And while I do, I want you guys to start cleanin' up or somethin' around here." *"Sh. Sh. Shh. Sh. Sh. Shh. Let me think. I need to think.'' You''. (points at Olivia) Olivia, Olivia, you have a BEAUTIFUL VOICE! Ahh! (laughs) Your band! It's a gift!" *"You are meant to play together! It's, it's destiny! Ah, come on! You don't have a moment like that and ignore it!" *"People, they, they need to hear you! Sure, that'll show Brenigan! (chuckles) That will show Brenigan. (squeals) Oh, that's it! Rising Star! (gasp) Rising Star!" *"That's it, you guys! You can show everyone around here that sports aren't the only thing that matters. So, (chuckles) what do think? You in?" *(Ask Stella, Mo, Charlie, and Olivia about starting a band) "What!? Okay- Stuff. Ooh. Okay, will then, what about you, Olivia? (Olivia replies that she doesn't sing) Uhh, we just heard you sing. (Olivia replies that she can't) Oh, come on, sure you can!" *"Huh? Oh! (laughs) Huh? Oh, no they'll be fine. They'll be ready! (chuckles) Ooh, look at that costume over there!" (runs off) Relationships The Members of Lemonade Mouth She absolutely loves Lemonade Mouth and their music. She also loves the members and the message they are trying to get across. She supported them through Rising Star and the Halloween Bash. Principal Brenigan At first, these two despise each other. They disagree on everything and get into fights. But, at the end of the movie when the auditorium is installed, the two become friends. It is also hinted at that she has a crush on Principal Brenigan. Trivia * Her actress, Tisha Campbell-Martin used to be on a show called Martin starring Martin Lawrence. She used to play Gina. * Reznik, Miss Reznik, Miss Reznik, Miss Category:Teachers Category:Adults Category:Lemonade Mouth